The Shaking of the WWE's Fortune
by CreaterMia
Summary: When a new Diva enters the WWE, family and friendship is suddenly put on the line. The fates of many will now rely on how they can cooperate and learn what true love is, or much more than heartache will take their souls and all that they've accomplished to the grave. *Rated T for safety :) WARNING: Will be an extremely long story. Might have to do multiple parts to keep organized.
1. Idea of a Backfire

It was Monday Night Raw; the Raw two weeks before Battleground, and skipping happily through the halls in the back of the arena was a young woman who held a great piece of importance around her waist; the Diva Championship belt. And holder of that title was AJ Lee. With a happy smile on her face and a swing in her skip, she seemed to nod in acknowledgement at everyone her eyes locked on. But as she turned a corner, her smile dropped and she nearly froze in her tracks. With one more small bounce, she gently smiled at the girl who stood before her; Alicia Fox.

"Hey, there, Alicia!" AJ sneered faintly as she tilted her head to the left, her hands dropping down behind her back with her fingers rolling across her belt's black strap. "So…how's it going?"

"Hehe, nothing really." Alicia rolled her eyes up as she leaned to the side, her left hand dropping to her hip. "I was just wondering about who I was going to wrestle against tonight…"

"Sounds like an interesting thought process. I'll leave you to that." AJ nodded slightly, with a somewhat fast-paced speech, before skipping around Alicia, only to be grabbed by the arm and turned back around.

"Heh…you misunderstand me, sweetie." Alicia whispered slightly as she lowered her head down a bit. As AJ snapped her arm back with a small scowl, Alicia laughed teasingly. "You see…I haven't gotten a chance to face you for a while, now that you and Paige have a title match at Battleground."

"So?" AJ huffed with a tinge of not caring.

"Haha! So I asked Stephanie McMahon to put me in a match against you later tonight."

"Of course you did, my little princess!" AJ twittered as she patted Alicia's head with her right hand. As she placed her hand back behind herself and shifted her head to the right, Alicia rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes…anyways…get ready, AJ! 'Cause it is after the match between Dean and Seth." Alicia laughed.

"Which is obviously now…" AJ drawled with a small grumble and a raise of an eyebrow.

Alicia laughed casually as she threw her head to the ceiling. She then chuckled softly as she rubbed her eyes and nodded slowly at AJ. "Of course. Why not?"

AJ grinned thankfully with a small snicker as she bounced again. "Well, then, Alicia…I will go and get ready for our match. Thanks for telling me." She beamed before turning on her heels. But as she took a few skips down the hall, Alicia laughed mischievously, which made AJ stop.

She gazed over her shoulder back at Alicia who clasped her hands together before nodding gradually. "Be sure to bring a friend…because it's a tag team match."

"Oh? Well, I'll just find Paige then."

"No can do, Cupcake. Paige isn't here tonight." Alicia inferred with a tilt of her head.

"…Then Naomi. She seems to like me, now." AJ decided with a faint smile as she rolled her left foot against the ground.

"Can't! She already had a match with Eva Marie. And got beaten pretty bad…" Alicia replied with a roll of her shoulders and a hidden evil smirk.

"T-Then…Nikki?" AJ stuttered fearfully.

"Pff…she's taking a couple of weeks off from the WWE. You know…with all of the punishment she's been getting from Steph because of her sis." Alicia waved her hand in the air carelessly as she leaned on one leg and eyed the ceiling.

"Then who will be my partner? No one else likes me!" AJ retorted as she threw her arms into the air before dropping them back at her sides.

Alicia giggled. "I guess you'll have to go about it alone…" She droned as she shrugged her left shoulder at her before spinning around and skipping her own skip the opposite way AJ was going to go.

AJ Lee glared, baring her teeth slightly, as she finally figured out this was a trap set by Alicia. Probably to get Fox an easy ticket to a title shot at AJ's belt. AJ's eyes dropped to the floor as she shook her head aggressively in anger to this set-up. "_How in the world am I going to turn this to my favor?_" She mused quietly. "_Hmm…I guess I can try to persuade Natalya to-no…I know just the girl to help me…_" AJ laughed quietly with a harsh smile. She then laughed gently as she jumped an inch into the air before circling around and continuing to skip off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

As she turned the first corner to the right, she gave a startled gasp as she stumbled forward a few feet, desperate to halt herself before she made contact with the person she encountered. It was of no use though as she basically crashed into the man, sending him onto the floor. Luckily, AJ had firm balance even with such a surprise, so she remained on her feet. She blinked a couple of times before giggling and hiding her hands behind her back as she looked down at the man she knocked into.

"I am so sorry, Ziggy!" She snickered deeply as she bent forward slightly, turning her gaze down onto Dolph Ziggler, who shook his head to shake away the temporary confusion.

At the sound of AJ's familiar voice, Dolph looked up at her with a pleased smile. "Well, hello, AJ. Any chance you can help my up?" He asked with a small grin.

"Hmmm…nope." She replied with a long 'n' sound. "Why would I, anyways?"

Ziggler huffed lightly with a twitch of a smile. "Maybe because you knocked me down to begin with."

"Hmm…I don't remember that." She grinned teasingly, turning her head to the side a bit and staring up at the ceiling as if she was actually trying to remember something she clearly didn't forget about.

Dolph rolled his eyes in a half circle before shaking his head and uttering a small laugh that sounded more like a gentle cough. "Fine…" He breathed out before placing his hands down against the floor and pushing himself back to his feet. He looked down at his hands and grunted softly, seeing them a bit red from catching his fall with them. As he rubbed them together to try to ease the little pain he had, he smiled back up at AJ. "So what you hopping around and bumping into guys for? Trying to catch another man to be your 'friend'?" He held up both pointer fingers, giving quotation marks around the word friend.

AJ rolled her eyes in slight disgust. "You know I'm married now, Dolph…"

"Come on. You know I am only messing with you." He chuckled in such a friendly way that he hoped AJ wouldn't smack his head back onto the floor. But as she chuckled along, Dolph gave a slight sigh of relief. "…But seriously, what's the hurry? I mean, I know your whole form of transportation is skipping, but you seem to be bouncing off the walls compared to your usual pace."

"I turned one corner according to what you know. How can you tell I'm in a hurry?" She titled her head in honest confusion.

"Please…I know you all too well." Ziggler proclaimed with a slight smile. But as AJ raised an eyebrow and didn't make any additional movement, Dolph bit his lower lip gently before turning his head towards his feet. "An educated guess, maybe…?" He seemed to question himself.

"That's more like it." AJ whispered. She then giggled kindly as she twisted her body to the side, making her hip curve to the left as her fingers gripped the belt strap lightly. "Anywho…I guess I am sort of in a hurry. Alicia put me in a match against her…" She mumbled in a distasteful way.

Dolph seemed confused by this and turned his head to the side a bit, his eyes still focused on her. "Why is that a problem? I thought you loved wrestling against people like her."

"That isn't the problem…" She groaned as she titled her head to be nearly horizontal with her shoulders. She sighed in irritation as she ran her right hand through her hair, her fingers rubbing delicately against her scalp. "She put me in a tag team match in hopes of throwing me off and coming alone…since there isn't anyone here right now who likes me enough to help me."

"Oh. So…what are you going to do?" Ziggler asked, dropping his hands to his sides as he narrowed his eyes, as if deeply concerned.

"Why do you care?" AJ asked in a retorted manner, giving Dolph an annoyed stare.

Ziggler took in a short but deep breath before sighing lightly and shaking his head in the direction of the floor. "I know what I did to you, AJ…but I still care about you. Please don't blame what I did on me…" He then gasped worryingly before shaking his head in a bit more fearful way. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way! I meant-"

"Ziggy, calm down! I am just playing with you!" She giggled as she gripped her belt with one hand and teasingly pushed Dolph's shoulder with the other. As Dolph chuckled embarrassingly, AJ giggled before tilting her head at the wall to a nearby clock. "I am pretty sure Ambrose and Rollins' match is almost over. Unless they are taking forever like always…"

"Probably are." Dolph chuckled as he positioned his left hand on his hip and ran his other one through his blonde hair.

AJ gave a deep but inaudible laugh as she swung a little from side to side before leaning onto one leg and smiling kindly up at Dolph. "…I should get ready for my match. I'll check up on you later, Dolph!" She nodded to him before stepping around Ziggler and skipping off.

"Wait!" Dolph shouted, making AJ pause and look back at him. And although she was practically at the end of the hall, Dolph continued to talk to her from where he was. "You didn't tell me what you were going to do with this Alicia problem!"

"Don't worry! You'll know soon enough!" She laughed confidently before turning back around, her long, black hair flipping behind her gracefully as she continued to skip down the hall before turning the corner to all the rooms of the Diva's.

As she reached the door to her dressing room, she grabbed the handle and opened it before slipping in and closing it behind her. She looked around for a few seconds before skipping to her average sized, black couch that she had marked with her white spider web and pink spider logo. As she sat down on it and crossed one leg over the other, she loosened her title strap and pulled it up in front of her face. She stared at the design on it and seemed to grow a fiercer smile as her eyes locked onto what was carved into her belt; 'AJ Lee', which showed her ownership of this significant entitlement to greatness.

She slanted her head to the side once more as she placed her title next to her then reached down to her small, black bag that was neatly decorated with white specks and pink swirls and hearts. She unbuttoned a pocket that rested on the front of her bag and, without difficulty, grabbed out a black and pink Nokia Oro. She clicked on contacts then scrolled down to a name that said 'The Dealer'. She smiled innocently with a silent laugh as she pushed down on that name and held her phone up to her left ear. As she pulled her hair back over her right shoulder, she leaned into her phone a bit more as it began to ring on the other side. She moved her eyes up to the ceiling as it continued to ring, but as the ringing ceased, she uttered a joyful gasp.

"Oh, you answered!" She chuckled excitedly. As she rolled her thumb against the phone and twirled a piece of hair with her other hand, she listened to her friend, almost impatiently. She then let out an offended gasp, which was clearly in a teasing way. "Do you honestly expect me to expect you to always answer your phone?" She blinked a few times before giggling. "You can't say you always have your phone with you when you only answer it, like, five percent of the time!" She then rolled her eyes. "Okay, ten percent. …Fine! Twelve percent, but that is my final offer. I'm being very generous to you, right now." She laughed as she got up from her seat and began to walk around her room as she continued to talk to her friend. "…Listen, I got a favor to ask of you." She nodded a few times before smiling happily. "Oh? You are? That's perfect!" She paced around for a few seconds before walking back in front of her couch and tilting her head to the side her phone was. "Oh, yes. Trust me…just get down to the area behind the stage as quick as you can. I'll explain everything to you then. And surely…you're going to have a blast."


	2. Debut

Alicia Fox and her tag team partner, Cameron, were already out in the ring. With the impatient roar of the fans calling for AJ Lee to come out, their wish was quickly granted. AJ's music hit and as the fans cheered wildly for this returner, AJ skipped out graciously, stopping at the top of the ramp and swaying from side to side as she held onto the front of her Diva's Championship. She titled her head to the side and winked lightly at Alicia before continuing to skip down the ramp to the ring. Usually she'd skip around the outside of the ring before going in, but as if impatient herself to get this match started, she got up onto the apron and walked in, not even bothering to do her little backwards kicks either. She did skip a few times in the ring before stopping on the right side of the ring, near the announcer table.

As Alicia chuckled a bit wickedly before going out onto the apron on her side, allowing Cameron to fight first, the referee walked up to AJ and stretched his hand out, waiting for her to hand him her belt so he can hand it to someone out of the ring and start the match. AJ Lee shook her head slowly before turning to the right and gesturing for a microphone. As a crew member handed her one, she unhooked her belt and rested it over her left shoulder before turning to the other girls.

"This match isn't ready to begin. You forgot about my partner." She assured with a bright smile. At this, Alicia frowned heavily as she climbed back in, taking her place next to Cameron, who looked back in confusion. AJ then smiled roguishly as she swayed to her right and chuckled. "I asked a friend of mine to join me in this beautiful match you made for me, Alicia! Luckily, she happened to be in town and just earlier today, she went to Stephanie and signed a contract. So, she is now, officiously, a Diva of this industry." She nodded a few times to the crowd who cheered for this new girl. AJ tilted her head to the right as she chuckled lightly. "She's been an extremely close friend of mine since high school, and since you don't know who she is, I will be proud to introduce her myself. So, without further ado…please welcome the newest addition to the WWE family! Weighing at 125 pounds with a height reaching 6 feet and 7 inches…though just a rookie to all of you, she is probably the most dangerous woman on the face of this planet. From wherever she wants…The Dealer…I give you…Destiny!"

As the name of this mysterious girl escaped AJ's lips, everything seemed to grow mute. As nothing happened, a few mumbles and groans could be heard throughout the arena, but AJ's smile remained large and only intensified at the sound of a gong. The audience roared violently as they now expected the sudden return of The Undertaker. As the lights slowly dimmed out, purple smoke rolled up from the stage and down the ramp and up onto the ring, which made both Alicia and Cameron, and even the referee, stumbled back a bit in fright. But AJ remained calm, cool, and collected. She even seemed to chuckle at the fear that was written on her opponent's faces. The anticipated cheer of the crowd suddenly died down into confusion as a new song rang out; Lies by Sunrise Seven. What confused them even more was the video that showed up on the tron. It was quick and flashed from one to another, just like The Undertaker's, and even featured the Deadman in a few of the images.

Alicia and Cameron's eyes suddenly snapped open wide as a tall and eerie figure seemed to creep out from the back of the arena and onto the stage. The figure froze at the center and seemed to stare, without blinking, into the ring. Her face was unrecognizable from the distance the cameraman choose to have and the fact that the lights remained off. What was clear was the outfit; a long, black, open jacket with dark purple buttons alongside the right of the opening. She wore long, black pants and black padding on top of her dark purple boots. Her hands seemed to be covered by black gloves as well, but as they rested at her sides, it was almost impossible to really notice.

She remained there for a few more seconds before finally stepping forward and walking down the ramp to the ring, in a spooky and slow manner. Her eyes remained locked on Alicia and Cameron, causing the two of these girls to shudder silently and quickly move behind the ref who stood just to the side of the middle of the ring. As this girl finally reached a few feet in front of the ring, she froze again for what seemed like half a minute before blinking once and turning towards the steel steps. She stopped in front of the steps, and as her gaze fell to her feet, she gradually climbed up them before, once again, freezing in front of the turnbuckle. Several seconds went by before she lifted her hands up to her waist before gently rising them above her head, her look following up to the ceiling. As soon as she did this, the lights came back on, making the crowd roar with shock and slight admiration.

Finally, everyone could see her face. Not only was every part of her skin that was seen flawless, but was pale, almost white. Black shading surrounded her gold eyes, giving her a more deathlike look. Her lips were a dark red which matched the red nail polish on her fingernails. Her hair was red and came down below her shoulders, making it almost a foot longer.

She kept this position for a few short seconds before dropping her hands back at her sides and then walking along the outside of the ring. After she climbed in from above the second rope, her eyes almost immediately locked onto Alicia and her friend, making them gasp in slight fear. She stared at them, emotionlessly but wraithlike, before moving her gaze to the mat as she reached the middle of the ring and stopped. She kept her head towards the ground as she began to rise her hands up into the air once again. She lifted them slowly above her head, held them there for a couple seconds, then rapidly threw them back down in front of her, her head bobbing down a bit as well. At this, fire roared up from the four corners of the turnbuckles and the lights grew into a fierce red glow, making Alicia, Cameron, and the ref jump back in startled surprise.

As the crowd boomed with enjoyment over whoever this 'Brothers of Destruction' fan girl was, AJ smiled happily and jumped up several times as she clutched her belt on her shoulder with one hand and the microphone with her other. As the red lights gradually faded back into a normal illumination, the shady woman lifted her head up a bit, her golden eyes barely locking onto the camera, creating a poisonous sensation across the spines of everyone who saw this gaze. She slowly turned her gaze to AJ, at which AJ smiled happily with a small twist of her right hip. The girl blinked a couple of times at AJ before turning her body towards the other girls, making them gasp loudly and jump lightly in the air before scuttling more behind the referee.

AJ laughed as she jumped closer and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I didn't know you changed your outfit, Destiny. It's cute!" She giggled lightly as Destiny tilted her head to the side a bit, as if confused. "Hehe…now we can get started." She chuckled softly as she skipped over to the edge of the ring and handed her belt down to another employee. As she turned to start the match, Destiny removed her jacket before climbing outside at the turnbuckle and handing it to the same man. With the jacket off, you could see that her black shirt didn't have arm sleeves but thick spaghetti sleeves going up to the front of her neck and connecting around her neck at the back, as well as purple cross-like symbols on the upper part of her gloves.

As Destiny stood at her team's corner, motionlessly, Alicia leaned into Cameron and whispered some words into her ear before climbing out of the ring and to her corner. Cameron sighed heavily before pumping herself up for a second then smiling mischievously as the ref singled for the bell. As soon as it went off, AJ skipped closer to Cameron and then extended her hand, a friendly smile on her face. Cameron looked down at her opponent's hand before raising an eyebrow up at her in disbelief. As AJ tilted her head to the left, Cameron rolled her eyes to the side and placed her hands on her hips before pushing AJ's arms forcefully, causing her to stumble back a bit.

AJ looked down at the mat for a moment before brushing her hair out of her eyes and smiling crazily at Cameron. She then slapped her over the back of her head before kicking her knee, bringing Cameron onto her other one and wrapping her hands around her pained knee. AJ then laughed silently at her floored foe before skipping around her. She then paused in front of her as Cameron pushed herself back up. AJ tilted her head to the side before ducking under a blow to her shoulder. She then grabbed that arm of Cameron's with both hands and sent her over herself. Cameron landed on her back with a small groan of pain, but as she sat up, she gasped loudly as her eyes locked onto AJ's partner for she was a mere three feet in distance away. But as she crawled away in instinct, she bumped into AJ, at which made her roll onto her hands and jump to her feet in anger.

AJ just chuckled gently as she shrugged her shoulders. She then gasped as she was grabbed by the arm and tossed into her own ring post. She staggered off and onto her knees in shock, but as Cameron began to walk up to her, Destiny shifted her position slightly, but enough to get Cameron's attention and cause her to scoot back, not willing to get AJ anymore as she was too close to her friend for Cameron to feel comfortable about even considering doing anything more to AJ at that moment. As Cameron looked at Alicia for reassurance, AJ pushed herself up onto one knee and glared madly at the other girl. Her scowl then lessened as she looked behind her and up at Destiny. She then smiled strongly as her partner extended her arm over the top rope and opened her hand towards her. AJ tilted her head to the side and chuckled a bit as she pushed the rest of her way up and spun around to Destiny before tagging her partner in.

As AJ ducked under one of the ropes and onto the apron, Destiny threw her leg over the top before lifting her other one over and onto the ring. Before she could take more than two steps towards her opponent, Cameron nearly tripped as she rushed backwards to her side. She turned to Alicia and tagged her in before hurrying outside. Alicia gave her a confused look before sulking inside, her arms firmly at her sides and her head slanted a bit down in dread. As Destiny reached the middle of the ring, Alicia blinked a few times before smiling with a small chuckle. She lifted her head up arrogantly as she stepped closer to Destiny and began taunting her, mocking her.

As Alicia was basically shouting at her, AJ gave a clearly fake, sympathetic look before placing her hand over her mouth as she tried to contain her laughter. Things like 'You're no match for me!', 'You can't even reach my level!' and 'You wish you could even be a D plus player!' were some of the things that could be heard from this overly confident girl. As Destiny gave no response, Alicia became angry.

"What, nothing to say? Are you that sure of yourself?" She hissed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Talk to me when I ask you something, you stupid girl!" She growled as she pointed at her, nearly poking the girl's forehead. As Destiny remained unaffected, Alicia snarled lightly before slapping her across her face. "Don't ignore me! I'm way better than you ever could be!" She yelled, pointing to herself.

AJ gasped in shock as Destiny's look now faced the floor of the mat. As she slowly and uncannily tilted her head to the side, her hair dropped over her face, creating a spooky shadow. Her head then snapped up at Alicia, causing Alicia to shriek at this girl's demonic gaze. Alicia began to back away, but Destiny grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards her, her right hand snapping up to her enemy's neck. Alicia gasped for air as Destiny's fingers gripped around her small neck. She glared at the girl, her face nearly an inch away, before tossing her arm over her shoulder and then slamming her into the mattress.

"Oh my goodness! Did she just Chokeslam Alicia?!" Jerry 'the King' Lawler exclaimed in shock as Alicia's body was now stunned and unconscious, heavy and painful breaths barely escaping her lips. Cameron climbed in to save Alicia but bit by bit, climbed back out as Destiny gave her ghastly look. Destiny kept her eyes on Cameron as she fell to her knees then lifted up Alicia's leg, singling the referee to start the count.

One…two…three.

As the bell rang for Destiny's win, AJ chuckled as she jumped into the ring and clapped her hands several times for her team's victory. Destiny stood up and looked down at Alicia as AJ began to skip around the two of them. As Destiny stepped to the side, AJ fell to her knees and rolled Alicia out of the ring and onto the floor, Cameron quickly taking her place by her ally's side. AJ then jumped back to her feet and began to skip around again. On the third skip around the ring, she grabbed her Diva's belt that was handed to her and swung it over her shoulder. After two more cycles of skips, she stood next to her pal and lifted her belt into the air, smiling proudly as Destiny continued to glare at the two girls who now rested at the end of the ramp in pain and minds of seconds thoughts about this friend of AJ's.


	3. Unknown Girl

**OOOOOOH GOSH...been so long since I've updated. I APOLOGIZE D,X But, uhhh...been having writer's block ^.^' And there's things going on in my house, been kind of busy...sort of . Anyways, though, finally got this uploaded :D Just showing a bit of Seth and Randy kind of being friendly xD I got that idea from when Seth, Randy, and Kane ambushed Dean in the back while he was talking to John and Roman :o Afterwards they seemed kind of friendly, but obviously that didn't happen for long xD Anywho, enjoy :D I'll be getting the next one up hopefully soon XD**

* * *

There were stunned looks on the faces of the authority. The expressions across these four was almost priceless. Stephanie's eyes were locked onto the screen as well as Triple H's. Randy Orton and Seth Rollin's looks were full of astonishment but also admiration for this puzzling young woman.

Seth turned slightly towards Randy and nodded with a slight smirk of fondness. He gave a trifling whistle before shaking his head and smiling a bit brighter. "Wow…"

"She's got some moves…" Randy added with a nod as well.

As the two of them snickered lightly between themselves, Steph and Hunter looked at each other in confusion, completely not hearing the other two's enjoyment. "Who…who was that?" Hunter softly muttered to his wife. He gave a narrowed look as Stephanie shrugged heavily. "…AJ said that her friend came to you for a contract…she didn't, did she?"

"No, of course not. You would've been there for that. As…I would've if she came to you…right?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow to her husband who nodded quickly and gave an offended look. "Then…why is she here? She doesn't have a contract!" Steph growled in anger as she glared at the now black screen.

"…Unless your father did something…" Triple H muffled almost inaudibly, his eyes crossing over the black screen as well. As Stephanie looked back at her husband, she considered the theory for a moment before reaching into her suit's pocket and taking out a black iPhone 5. She blinked at it a couple times before sighing and tapping through apps and contacts until she clicked on her father's number and held it up to her ear. She walked away to get some quiet while she talked to Vince as Triple H turned to the two talking to themselves about this Destiny. "…You find this funny?" Hunter scowled deeply as he continued to hear small chuckles from the two new friends.

Seth looked up at his boss with a small smile and shook his head somewhat. "Of course not, H! What do you take us for?" He chuckled some more as he pointed at Randy then himself.

"Hunter, Hunter…we aren't laughing for the reason you think. We just find this girl…strangely-"

"Charming?" Triple H interrupted with a heavy growl.

"I was thinking more of the term 'entertaining'. Seth might say charming, but not me." Randy snickered as he gave Seth a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"No I wouldn't! …Maybe striking…maybe even attractive." Seth laughed as he returned the favor to Randy's arm.

As the two continued to playfully hit each other's arms and shoulders, Triple H palmed his forehead with a small groan. "Why me…?" He whispered underneath an unkind breath.

"Who is striking and attractive?" Kane asked with a small grimace as he came walking in, almost in a limp-like state, as if he was in pain.

Hunter groaned with a loud exhale as his head dropped down. "Nothing, Kane…it isn't of your concern. Stephanie and I will take care of it…"

Randy's eyes snapped up to Kane as he was in clear sight of him when the demon walked in. "What the world happened to you, Kane?" Randy chuckled lightly with an insignificant sign of worry.

Seth's head turned around to him as well and he seemed too smile a bit wickedly. "Dude! Did you get into a fight and lose?" As him and Randy chuckled amongst themselves, Kane's sneer darkened as he growled.

"First off, no, it wasn't a fight, it was an ambush. Second, there was no losing involved since it was Dean smacking me with, like what…twenty chairs?" He snarled as his left hand gripped his right side a bit tight.

"Ambrose beat you up?" Seth demurred with a raise of his eyebrow. "I beat the crap out of him probably less five minutes ago. There's no way he could get the jump on you and practically destroy you."

"I guess anger fuels the adrenaline and speeds up the healing process within that crooked up mind of his." Kane retorted with a deep growl in his throat.

"That or you're losing your touch, old man…" Randy whispered softly with his head to the side and his eyes rolling up to the ceiling, a slight smirk on his face.

As Seth's hand snapped up to his mouth, for he nearly busted out laughing, Kane's eyes flashed open as he gritted his teeth and stepped closer to Randy, his fingers grabbing at his suit tightly in anger. "What was that?!" He roared.

"Alright, alright…" Hunter stepped between Kane and the other two then placed his hands up onto Kane, pushing him back gently. "Stop acting like children, find Dean, and remind him that Seth is his problem, not Kane."

"Hey!" Seth exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"You are, so go." Triple H hissed sharply as Kane sneered faintly. "Go!" He repeated himself in a more harsh tone as the two remained where they were.

"Come on, Seth. Let's go warn him…and beat his little head in, in the process." Randy chuckled lightly as he grabbed Seth's arm. Seth rolled his eyes somewhat before following Randy out of the room.

As the two of them left, Kane's gaze snapped back to Triple H with a sudden glare again. "I hate him." He murmured with a violent hiss.

"I-I know, Kane. But Seth-"

"I'm not talking about Seth." He whispered emotionlessly. As Triple H's face dropped in confusion, Kane shook his head and looked down, his eyes glaring at the floor. "…Randy is really getting on my nerves, Hunter."

Hunter gave a petite sigh as he shook his head, his gaze now on the floor as well. "Kane…I know Randy isn't acting professional-"

"That's an understatement…" Kane interrupted with a lingering growl.

"But that is just the way he is." Triple H continued on as if not noticing Kane's disruption. "He'll get better once he regains the WWE World Heavyweight title, okay? Just be patient with him."

"You of all people should know my tolerance for patience isn't high." Kane grumbled with gritted teeth, creating a shallow hiss as he spoke, as if he wasn't too happy with his interruption not being noticed.

Triple H gave an irritated sigh as he threw his head up at the ceiling. He then looked back down as he covered half of his face with his hand. "Kane, please, focus. You need to be able to keep your temper on a leash."

"Maybe when the Viper is on one…" Kane whispered more to himself, but as Hunter gave an aggravated snarl to this comment, he rolled his eyes up to him and shook his head as if saying 'Don't test me, Hunter' without words.

Triple H's mouth dropped to say something but he stopped himself as Stephanie came back. She shook her head furiously as she glared at her phone before shoving it back into her pocket and growling deeply. "My father sighed her contract…" She mumbled with a groan.

"What? Does he have the right to do that?" Triple H nearly snapped.

"Doesn't he still technically own this place?" Kane growled softly as he rolled his neck to the side, popping it loudly.

Hunter looked back at Kane and snarled lightly before looking back at Stephanie. "…So…since your father sighed her contract, we can't really do anything about it?"

"Well, we can…he will just throw a fit." She muttered, her face dropping a bit. "…He didn't tell me who she was, though."

"Who?" Kane asked, still fully in the dark.

"Why would he not tell you? Does he know that we don't know who she is?" Hunter brought his hands into the air before slamming them back at his sides.

"I'm pretty sure he does, considering I asked him about her…" Stephanie drawled lightly as she placed her hands on her hips and gave a heavy sigh.

"Is he playing with us then? Because this ain't funny!" Hunter barked as his fingers curled firmly into his palms to form two tight fists.

Stephanie gulped silently as her head fell to the left of her shoulders, her eyes closing tightly at her husband's sudden, but expected, frustration. "Hunter, I don't know…" She whistled lightly, shaking her head in slight annoyance.

"Who the Hell are you two talking about?" Kane snarled with such a snapping tone, Steph and Hunter jumped lightly, as if they had forgotten that Kane was even there.

Triple H brought his hands into the air, as if to show some form of defeat to calm the man down. "Kane, I already told you…this doesn't concern you…"

"I thought I was the Director of Operations…shouldn't I know what is going on around here?" Kane roared with an assertive tone that made Steph narrow her eyebrows with an 'excuse me' glare.

Hunter slapped his face with one of his hands before dropping his hand down slightly too where his fingers rubbed his nose for a second, but he did it in such a way the other two wouldn't realize that he actually hit his nose and hurt himself a bit. "Yes, Kane, yes you are. But nowadays your focus isn't on knowing who and where everyone is. It is on helping Randy and Seth, because that is what is best for business…"

Kane threw his head to the side and slammed a fist into his leg, hissing harshly as he hated being reminded of his job and hearing the constant 'what is best for business' phrase.

Stephanie sighed lightly as she stepped closer to Kane and put up one hand in front of her, showing Kane, in the nicest way she could, that he needed to calm down. "Kane, the Divas were never really meant to be your worry. Besides, we are planning on dealing with her ourselves…hopefully in the end getting rid of her and showing my father that it is our turn to take control of this company." Stephanie placed both hands over her chest as she looked at Hunter than back at Kane.

Kane sighed softly as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling before closing them and nodding down at Steph. "…Yeah…yeah, okay. I…I got it…" He gulped loudly before shaking his head and placing an arm around his waist, looking at Triple H and Stephanie with an apologetic look. "I apologize that…I-"

"No, no, Kane. Don't." Hunter nodded, knowing what he was going to say. "Things have been a bit crazy around here and we're all on edge. Just get to the trainer's room and make sure Dean didn't do anything that will keep you from competing tonight. 'Cause remember, you got a match against Roman Reigns tonight for the main event. Got to make sure you're in perfect condition for when that match rolls around."

"Yeah. Okay…" Kane breathed out as he stared at the floor. He nodded a couple of times before turning to walk off. He looked at the office door for a moment before looking over his shoulder and back at Hunter. "…What about Reigns?"

Stephanie looked at her husband to this question. Both nodded softly before looking back up at Kane, Hunter smiling mischievously as he walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take care of him…all of us, don't worry. Just get out there and fight. Before long…we'll get rid of him, just like we'll do with Dean."


End file.
